The game of golf has become increasingly popular as a recreation throughout the world. In order to become proficient in the game of golf, it is important for a player to learn how to consistently drive their ball from a variety of different lies toward an intended target, such as the pin.
Despite the existence of numerous golf teaching devices, many golfers are unable to consistently drive golf balls toward their intended targets. In this regard, it has been found that a golfer's inaccuracy increases when the golfer's line of sight to the target is not parallel with the fairway, cart paths, contiguous hazards (e.g. treelines, waterways, etc.) and other similar golf course features that establish a frame of reference relative to a target depending upon the particular lie of the golf ball.